Sex Wands and Betrayal
by GryffindorHHR1991
Summary: when harry and hermione both tell each other there darkest secrets what affect will it have on themselves and each other
1. Embracing The Past

Sex, Wands and Betrayal

A quiet night in the life of Hermione granger, the order had been disbanded after Voldemort's defeat and all was right in the world. Well almost everything. There was still one thing that Hermione wanted but didn't have and that was Harry Potter the boy who she had a crush on from many years but never let on to anyone. To her Harry wasn't the boy who lived or some famous celebrity... no Harry was her soul mate and she loved him but had never managed to get the courage to tell him, until today. As held her phone in her hand she pressed the green button calling Harry.

"_Hello" _

"Hi Harry its Mione"

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"I was wondering, could you meet me? I know it's late but I need to talk to you about something that can't wait until morning"

"_Yeah sure where are you? Ill apparate to you in 5 minutes"_

"I'm at home; ok I'll see you in 5 minutes"

Hanging up the phone she felt herself shaking with excitement and nerves. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he laughed in her face? What if?

"Hey Hermione!" Harry Said standing a few foot away from her, Hermione jumped up startled by Harry's arrival, she hugged him and then they sat down

"So what's so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" Harry asked

Hermione turned to face him.

"Well first thanks for coming over I hope I didn't interrupt anything important, I asked you over here because well I've been lying to you since the moment I met you on the train. I'm not the girl you think I am"

Harry looked confused

"What do you mean? What going on Hermione?"

Hermione tried to muster the right kind of words to say but couldn't think of anything instead she knew there was only one way to make Harry understand, without hesitation she kissed him.

Hermione stopped the kiss then managed

"I'm the girl of your dreams and you're the man of mine"

Harry looked at Hermione then kissed her again, Hermione felt the relief in her mind as she knew that Harry wasn't going to laugh at her or stop talking to her all together.

Harry stopped kissing her and looked at her.

"Hermione I Love you and for that reason I can't lie to you, I think you deserve the truth as much as I do"

Hermione was now as confused as ever

"Hermione what I'm about to tell you, I don't know how you will react but I need you to know the truth, Voldemort's is dead and believe me no one is happier than me but he was right about one thing, the magical community needs a balance and we've upset that balance"

Hermione stood up, "what are you saying is there another dark lord?"

"No not yet, but I think that given time there will be"

Hermione looked at Harry then kissed him "Then we best make good of all the time we have left until we meet this new dark lord" Harry went to talk again but Hermione stopped him, just kissed him once again. Harry knew he should tell her everything but instead he kissed her again.

Hermione rubbed his trousers Harry moaned, he knew that he was in love, he just hoped that Hermione would accept the news that he had to give her.

That night Hermione lay in Harry's arms, she dreamt of her and Harry, they were walking down diagon alley, both cloaked in black, people seemed to fear them and she liked it. She awoke quickly not knowing what to make of that dream. She was shocked to find Harry sitting in front of a fire.

"Harry can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Earlier you told me that you had to tell me something and I stopped you before you told me fully what it was didn't I?"

Harry nodded, Hermione sat on his lap and looked into his eyes

"Then tell me now"

Harry sighed and agreed

"it's been in my head since we stopped Voldemort and his forces, the balance of good and evil has to always stay equal otherwise the community's tip, there are still dark wizards and witches in the community but there isn't enough to keep the balance in check. But I know that there soon will be, Hermione my sweet love, I told you that there soon would be a new dark lord and I was right, because I will be the next dark lord, I find myself hating everything that is good and pure, my mind is becoming dark and my magic the same, I want to kill anyone that tries to stop me, Hermione I'm evil"

Harry expected Hermione to jump in shock but she sat there still

"Harry why are you telling me this?"

"Because Hermione I want you to be my queen, I can succeed where Voldemort failed because ill have you by my side, Hermione I can give you more power than you've ever dreamed of I can make you the most powerful witch alive. People will fear you and respect you, together we will take the magical world and remake it in our dark image. Join me. Become my evil queen"

Hermione stood and Harry stood with her, she looked into the fire for 2 minutes in complete silence, Harry did not move a muscle until she turned back around again, she slowly walked towards Harry she stopped in front of him, looked into his eyes and kissed him, she was fierce in her kiss putting all of her passion into her lips. She pulled away and whispered in his ear

"I will always be your queen my love"

Harry smiled darkly and kissed Hermione again, during this kiss Harry let his magic manifest in darkness, creating a black mist that covered both him and Hermione, neither paid any attention as they remained kissing, it was not until 5 minutes later that the mist had evaporated away that Harry and Hermione saw themselves.

Harry had grown a few inches and his muscles had expanded, his hair was no longer the mess it used to be but was straight and gelled, his eyes were a emerald green with a tint of red, he no longer wore the baggy jeans he had on, instead he wore a black robe similar to that of Voldemort's only tighter fitted.

Hermione had too grown a few inches, her hair was a slick black and was all but dead straight, her eyes were now a ruby red and she wore a black eyeliner, her lips were coated in a dark red lipstick and her ears were pierced with silver hoops. Her breasts had also grown as she looked down to find herself wearing a black halter top and latex trousers, she wore 6 inch heeled latex boots, she looked up at Harry and smiled darkly

"The dark lord and his evil queen are born" she hissed


	2. Tearing Up Loose Ends

Several Days Later

The dark queen was awoken by the sound of an owl tapping the window, creeping out of bed she opened the window and took the letter from it. Sitting back on she opened the letter which read

_Dear Mr Potter and Miss Granger_

_ It has been brought to the attention of Gringotts that several secret accounts have been recently been named as yours, we request that you both attend Gringotts as soon as possible to discuss the matter further and so you can be informed of your financial state_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Grip Hook_

Smiling she laid back next to Harry she began to play for his cock knowing that he would wake soon, as she carried on playing Harry awoke to find his cock erect

"Well if you insist of waking me up this way every morning then I think mornings will be much more enjoyable"

Hermione smiled darkly and kissed his body; Harry smiled and hugged his evil queen, knowing that they would soon be discovered they had much to do.

"My love we need to go to Gringotts Grip hook has requested our presence there because of our financial situation" Hermione said as she paused playing with Harry

"Ok we'll go soon, but not before I return the favour" Harry said as he flipped Hermione onto her back. As he slowly caressed her body she moaned in pleasure, Harry suddenly stopped and got his wand, pointing at the floor he said "Serponsortia" A 6 foot python appeared on the floor, speaking to it in parsletongue he said "I am the dark lord and this is my evil queen, use your form to pleasure her and be her personal pet" the snake nodded and slithered onto Hermione, hissing and using its tongue to tickle Hermione's neck Hermione moaned once again.

Eventually they both managed to get out of bed and got dressed, Harry into a black suit and tie and Hermione into a sleek black dress leaving very little to the imagination arriving at Gringotts shortly after they were greeted by Grip hook who led them into an office

"Thank you for coming on such short notice" the goblin said politely

"No problem, now what is this letter about" Hermione asked

"Gringotts has always been a bank that allows for public and private accounts some of which the goblins know the account holder and some which they do not, it has been brought to our attention recently that a previously unknown account has been named as belonging to both yourselves"

Harry asked "How much is in this account?"

"Currently there are 5, 000, 000 Galleons 400,000 Sickles and 250,000 Nuts, there is also a variety of precious gems and stones"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled, after receiving account information from Grip hook they returned to Hermione's now vacant house and began to talk

"So looks like we're rich now baby" Harry said looking at Hermione

Hermione smiled "And quite right too, now we need to begin to plan, after all we have go the entire magical community to conquer" as they began to formulate strategies they got onto the subject of building an order

"We will need followers to aid us in our conquest my love, who do you know that could be tempted onto our side?" Hermione asked

"Well there's Luna Love good, she's never been 100% there and I think she will join us if the right words are used, then there's Neville, not the most intelligent wizard but very loyal" Harry replied

It was then that they were interrupted by a explosion as they both got to their feet they were greeted by the last member of the golden trio, Ron Weasley

"Well I almost didn't want to believe it but what do you know Harry and Hermione have gone to the dark side!" Ron scorned

Hermione walked towards Ron but he stopped her, he didn't notice that Harry had his wand ready with a quick curse Ron was knocked off his feet, when Ron woke up he found him bound to a chair his wand had been snapped in half

"I wouldn't move much if I were you those ropes have been confounded so that if there moved they shrink and cut the circulation off even more" Harry said darkly

Hermione had moved around to Harry's side placing he arms around his waist.

"Why have you betrayed everyone!" Ron yelled. Hermione laughed as she heard this question

"Betrayed! No Ron we haven't betrayed everyone we were betrayed by everyone! The entire magical community putting all of its hope in 3 students? Well 2 students really I mean lets face it you didn't prove much help to anyone Harry was the leader I was the brains all you managed to do was open your big mouth whenever it wasn't needed!" Hermione scorned, she then returned to Harry's side and kissed him...

Harry then spoke "she is right Ron the entire world wanted me to save the world, and I didn't care, I saved it but for what reason? There is no point to a peaceful existence, were all here to live in chaos, and that's what me and my queen are going to do, bring the world into chaos, then were going to tear it apart"

"ILL STOP YOU SOME HOW YOU FUCKING TRAITORS!" Ron yelled

Hermione burst out laughing

"How can you stop us when once were through with you there won't be enough for even the most advanced spells to identify you!"

It was at that point that the torture began, firstly the Sectumsepra curse, cutting into Ron's skin and deepening each minute, then Hermione began her fun, cutting each finger off whilst sitting on his lap, Harry watching in amusement, when Ron was barely alive Harry and Hermione kneeled next to him, they whispered into his ear

"This is all your fault, had you left us alone we would have had you join us but now, the world shall suffer and it will all be your fault"

At this point Hermione pointed her wand at Ron shouting "Bombarda!" Ron was ripped into millions of pieces and spread out across the room.

The dark lord and his queen left the room not bothering to pay any attention to the carnage that they had just caused.


End file.
